


A Dream Of What Could Be

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike is Kurt’s ex-boyfriend and they totally parted on good terms and maybe Mike is the one helping Kurt figuring out how to ask out Blaine.<br/>And maybe Kurt is the one helping Mike figuring out what he wants love-wise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> Inspired by this post by alianne on tumblr, and I couldn't resist :  
> http://alianne.tumblr.com/post/138544987476/mshoneysucklepink-alianne-lizinprogress#notes

The Summer between Freshman and Junior year, Mike comes to work at the garage to save some money--after an injunction from his father to “learn the value of money”, or so he says.

And while Burt is more than happy for the extra pair of hands, he doesn’t exactly have the manpower to train a kid who has never actually put his hands in a motor.

To Mike’s surprise, Burt nominates Kurt to teach him the ropes.

But he quickly bites his tongue on whatever remarks--whispered in his mind by a little voice that sounds suspiciously like Karofsky’s--he could have had about Kurt and his appreciation for cars.

Because how did he miss this from the “gay kid”?

How did he miss that Kurt is stronger than he appears?

How did he miss that Kurt  _ had _ to know quite a lot about engines and cars and how to fix them?

How did he miss how beautiful Kurt is, when he’s focused on listening to a car’s engine and a sudden smile lights up his face?

How.

Mike doesn’t exactly plan what happens next, it just … happens.

One moment, they’re sitting on the hood of the old Chevy they put back together, drinking peach-flavored water and laughing about how Kurt’s jeans are starting to get too short, and the next, Mike is cupping Kurt’s face and kissing him.

Just like that.

Mike expected to have a minor or not so minor moment of panic over the realization that hey, it’s a guy he’s kissing and it’s  _ good _ , but after a few more kisses and a truly spectacular masturbatory session just thinking about the way Kurt’s hands felt on his waist, Mike comes to the conclusion that he simply likes dating attractive people, no matter what gender they are--and he’s at peace with that.

There are worth things in life than discovering that you’re bisexual--or not just as straight as you once thought.

It doesn’t take long--two weeks, two weeks and a half tops--for them to realize that while kissing each other (and discovering each other’s bodies and discussing gender and orientation at length) is fun, they don’t  _ love _ each other that way.

The kissing is pretty spectacular though--hence why it lasts more than that first kiss.

Kurt is inexperienced--not that Mike is  _ that _ experienced, but still, even a couple of dates is more than the nothing that is Kurt’s love life prior to Mike--but he compensates it with an eagerness that is tugging at Mike’s heartstrings.

And his cock, not that he’ll ever bring that up (no pun intended).

Kurt blushes through most of his explanation about how he wants to find Love and have “s-se--you see what I mean, Mike, come on” with the “right” person, and Mike agrees.

Besides, he has to leave for Asian camp in a couple of days--it wouldn’t be right to try and force what they have into something it is not.

Mike stops Kurt before he can go on a full blown-out, babbled rant, and tells him that while they are plenty compatible, they don’t have that extra … spark.

“Besides,” Kurt says, knocking their shoulders together with a sly smile, “I see the way you looked at Tina before the end of the year.”

“T-Tina?” Mike stutters, feeling a blush rising over the back of his neck. “There is nothing between, between, I mean …”

Kurt laughs, the jerk, and smirks at him. “Trust me, Mike,” he finally says when Mike doesn’t make an attempt to say anything, a pout on his face, “you two will be dating before the end of the Summer.”

When he does end up kissing Tina in front of an entire group of kids, Mike spares a moment to think of Kurt and how he must pay him back.

As in, as soon as they’re back at school, Mike  _ will _ find Kurt a date.

That’s the alpha and the omega of this thought, because Tina soon finds ways to blow his mind.

\---

While Mike is not particularly pleased with Puck’s phrasing, he has his reasons to agree with the idea of Kurt going to spy on the Warblers.

As a matter of fact, his mother is friend with one of the Warblers’ mother, and he has spent more than his fair share of Saturday afternoons with one Wesley Montgomery.

And for the better part of Asian camp, good ol’ Wes gushes and gushes about the student who transferred to Dalton Academy, all bruised up and skittish but with a determination in his eyes that made Wes reach out for him and befriend him.

Mike is only too aware that while Kurt keeps his head high at school, he too is pretty bruised up and determined--Lord is Kurt Hummel an unstoppable force when he decides to.

Maybe sending Kurt to Dalton would make him meet this mystery “leading man”, and they could help each other get over the hardship of their situations.

And, perhaps, if Leading Man is handsome--and according to Wes, the younger student was more than cute--get Kurt the date he vowed to find him?

The next day, Kurt is suspiciously quiet, eyes lost in the distance as the day passes, and Mike goes to sit next to him for lunch.

It’s his turn to watch over Kurt anyway, to keep Karofsky and the other goons from hurting him--Mike tried talking to a member of the faculty, as did other members of the Glee club, but so far, the success of the football team and its sponsors appears to be more important than the safety of a student.

“How was Westerville?” Mike asks nonchalantly, pushing his fries towards Kurt and plucking the vanilla pudding from Kurt’s tray.

Kurt startles at his word, and a tell-tale blush starts coloring his cheeks from the bridge of his nose.

God that’s cute.

“West--oh, right, the whole spying thing,” Kurt replies, focusing on demolishing the plate of fries. “The Warblers are … yeah, we have to step up our game.”

“Hm-hm.”

“They spotted me though, so I don’t think I’ll …,” Kurt adds, chancing a glance at Mike, “I don’t think I’ll be able to go and spy on their performances.”

“Shame,” Mike says, smiling crookedly at Kurt. “Did they chase you out?”

“Not quite,” Kurt simply answers, a shy smile stretching his lips, and Mike has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from asking what he’s thinking about.

Next to his tray, Kurt’s phone beeps with a text and Kurt’s smile only widens.

Mike straightens up to look over, and all he can see is a “B” before Kurt covers the screen with his hand and looks back at him.

“How is the mash-up coming along?” he asks pointedly, and Mike has to focus on making a believable lie to cover the fact that the boys of the Glee Club spend the afternoon discussing the athletic merits of make out sessions.

But later that day, while he is in fact busy kissing Tina in the Astronomy room, his mind strays to Kurt and the look on his face when he looked at his phone, the softness of his smile and the sparkle in his eyes.

“Beiste …”

Well, that’s enough to pull him back into the room.

“What did you just say?” he sputters to Tina, straightening up and away from her.

\---

From the moment he meets Blaine, Mike knows that he’s the right guy for Kurt.

Look at them.

Perfect match.

And Mike is not just talking about how beautiful they look together--and if he had any remaining doubts about his bisexuality, they are flying out of the window as his cock twitches just picturing Kurt and Blaine together with far less layers between them--or how in tune they seem to be about pretty much everything.

No, the way he sees it, Kurt and Blaine are a perfect match because their imperfections and their pasts, while similar, complement each other and strengthen them both.

With Tina, they constantly offer to go on double dates with them, and for different reasons: it’s fun to be with another, how can he put it, sane couple, for a change, and Mike knows that their presence kind of shields the two lovebirds from the rest of the world.

And Mike is more than happy to provide a safe space for them, for Kurt to relax and look at Blaine with those heart eyes of his when he thinks that nobody is watching, for Blaine to stop fidgeting and smile at Kurt like he hung up the whole Solar system in the sky just for him.

Plus, they are nice to look at.

Tina teases him about playing Kurt’s wingman, and then they get lost in a fantasy about a foursome because Tina knows of Mike and Kurt’s fling and Mike is more than aware--and more than in agreement--of Tina’s attraction for Blaine.

Hottest Valentine’s sex. Ever.

\---

Leaving is bittersweet, and Mike does his best to swallow down the regrets of leaving Tina in Ohio, of ending things with her before the distance could turn what they had into something ugly and distasteful.

Thankfully, his school organizes a lot of trips to New York, to keep the healthy competition between Joffrey and Tisch.

While Mike loves the high level of expectation he faces at Joffrey, every trip to New York reminds of his beginner’s days, when he could improvise and pop and lock to his heart’s content--like some of the students at N.Y.U.

Being in New York also gives him the opportunity to visit Kurt and Rachel, and once Rachel goes to bed to protect her voice, the two young men go on the fire escape to sip on an adult  [ version  ](http://liquor.com/recipes/milk-honey-2/) of Kurt’s warm milk.

“I broke up with Blaine,” Kurt says softly, cheeks turned pink with the cold and the alcohol cushioned on his forearms, and Mike nods sadly.

“So I heard,” he replies before sighing. “And there I was, thinking that we would raise our children all together.”

“The four of us, like a dysfunctional Asian family?” Kurt asks before hiccuping. “Plus me,” he adds thoughtfully.

Mike rubs circles on his back. “Meh, I’m sure we can make you an adopted Asian.”

Kurt starts giggling, and Mike scoots closer. “What’s gotten into you?”

It only makes Kurt laugh harder, and some of the neighbors across the street yells at them to be quiet.

“I got a lot of Asian into me,” Kurt says between giggles, and Mike completely blames the liqueur on the delay for him to get it.

And then he joins Kurt in his drunken hilarity.

Kurt’s laughter quickly quiets down into a soft whine that feels like a knife into Mike’s guts.

“I lost him,” Kurt whispers, and Mike pulls him against him for a hug, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s temple.

“You need time to see if you can forgive him,” Mike says wisely. “And in the meantime, you can see who you are without him.”

“I don’t wannaaa,” Kurt whines. 

“To forgive?”

“To be without him.”

“So forgive him and get back together.”

“No,” Kurt says petulantly.

“You are in an impasse then my dear.”

Kurt hums and sighs, burrowing closer to Mike’s chest.

Again, Mike blames the alcohol for how long it takes him to realize that Kurt is actually mouthing at his collarbone. “Um, Kurt?”

“Come on Mike,” Kurt says, voice lowered and doesn’t that do something to Mike’s bloodflow, “we’re both single and horny.”

“I’m not horny.”

“Oh, so it’s just a baseball bat in your pants?”

Mike looks down, and yes, he’s tenting his pants.

Damn.

“You know,” Kurt says moving to kneel between Mike’s folded legs, “Blaine always said that I gave the best handjobs.”

Mike can only nod, and Kurt’s hand finds its way into his pants, into his boxers, and  _ hot damn _ , it is soft and warm and strong yet gentle and perfect.

And maybe Mike was just that horny because he has kept all of his stamina for the stage and that’s a lot of stamina.

Once he comes, he reaches for Kurt’s cheek and pulls him into a hard kiss.

“That was fun,” Kurt says with a sad smile.

“It was,” Mike says, pressing a softer kiss to Kurt’s mouth. “But still--”

“No chemistry.”

“Not the right kind anyway.”

“I love you Mike Chang.”

“Love you too, Kurt Mummel.”

Kurt snorts, and just like that, the awkwardness Mike feared dissipates.

“We’re still--we’re still friends, right?” Mike asks the next morning before leaving.

“Of course,” Kurt says before pulling him into a hug. “Give a more proper warning next time you’re in town okay? I’ll organize a proper New York night out.”

“Promise.”

\---

The next time Mike manages to get in New York, it’s after the engagement, and he hugs Kurt for a long time before letting him go.

Nobody can blame him for being happy for him, for them, because that’s how he always envisioned it.

Okay, so maybe he thought that he would be at least engaged to Tina before them, but life has its way of deciding of the tides instead of him.

And he knows that what he has with Tina, the connection they share?

It will take more than some time apart to break it.

Blaine is still in Ohio, preparing his graduation, but Mike gets a very special treat when he gets to New York to visit.

A One Three Hill show, where Kurt shines more than ever, all bubbly exuberant talent, and all of it showcased by his spectacular partners.

Mike finds his eyes drifting to “Starchild” more and more as the performance comes to an end, and by the calculating look on Kurt’s face, he has not been particularly subtle about it.

“Have you met Mike?” Kurt says when they get off the stage to sit with him and Santana at a table. “He is one of the most talented dancers I know, isn’t he ‘Tana?”

Santana is busy nuzzling Dani’s neck, but she parts from it for a moment to nod enthusiastically. “Boy’s got moves,” she says before returning her attention to her girlfriend.

Starchild-- “seriously, call me Elliott, Starchild is just for the stage”--Elliott gives him a long look, and those blues eyes are definitely making him squirm.

Tall, strong, blue eyes, talented--maybe Mike has a type when it comes to men.

“Didn’t we met before?” Elliott asks finally, sitting closer to Mike. “I have a feeling I already saw you.”

Mike shrugs. “Perhaps during one infamous Joffrey vs. Tisch so-called games.”

Elliott’s eyes widen, along with his smile. “Yes!” he exclaims, and Kurt snorts into his cocktail glass before making a big deal of returning his attention to his phone. “I saw you dancing with the Ballet, like a year ago? Oh man,” he sighs, clapping Mike’s thigh, “that was some serious dancing. A bit stiff,” he adds teasingly, “but I was glued to my seat in awe afterwards.”

Mike can feel the tip of his ears warming up. “Th-thank you.”

Kurt clears his throat. “Weird,” he says, tapping the plastic sword from his cocktail against his cheek, “Mike is anything but stiff.”

Elliott raises one eyebrow at Kurt, and they both smirk at Mike in unison.

Which, coincidentally, is not helping with the “stiff” situation.

“Well,” Elliott drawls, leaning even closer to Mike, “prove me wrong then.”

Mike is not one to back out of a challenge, and he proceeds to prove Elliott wrong on different accounts.

First on the dancefloor that clears out around him as he dances his way around every music the DJ throws his way.

And then in Elliott’s bed, where Mike shows exactly how flexible he can get.

When he leaves New York to return to Chicago, it’s with a couple of hickeys on his skin and a couple of scratches on his back, and with Elliott’s number in his phone.

And a promise to visit the Windy City.

\---

They might have gotten married in Idaho, but trust Kurt and Blaine to get a second, more “them” wedding once they get back to New York.

And while Mike is not even ashamed to admit that he cried at the barn wedding, he’s bawling his eyes out at the small ceremony taking place near the Shakespeare Garden.

[ Elliott  ](http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/american-singer-adam-lambert-poses-during-a-photo-shoot-at-the-hotel-picture-id482300198) is here, warming the small of Mike’s back as they both smile through their tears at their friends renewing their vows (and this time, there is no hay or hen in the wedding picture), and so is  [ Tina ](http://www.celebheights.com/pr1/jenna-ushkowitz.jpg) , her small hand finding his once Kurt and Blaine literally skip away towards the Boathouse for a celebratory brunch.

At some point during the meal, the two newly-newly weds manage to escape (to make unspeakable things to each other, no doubt), and Mike finds himself between Elliott and Tina.

Tina is cupping her chin in her palm, looking at them with a small, thoughtful frown, while Elliott is leaning back in his chair, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and highlighting his forearms.

“Do you two fuck?” Tina asks, her tone suggesting she asked about the weather, and Mike freezes in his chair before giving her a short nod and she lets out a small sigh. “That must be really hot.”

“Wanna see for yourself?” Elliott suggests with an eyebrow wiggle, and Mike’s eyes widen at that.

“Sure.”

This time, Mike is pretty sure his eyes are bulging out of his head.

“Mike?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t you think that would be fun?” Elliott asks with a purr, his hand clasping his thigh close enough to his crotch for the tip of his fingers to brush against Mike’s balls.

“Yes Mike,” Tina sing-songs on his left, her hand mirroring Elliott’s. “Let’s have some fun.”

Before he knows exactly how they managed it, Mike finds himself in Elliott’s bed, with Elliott’s cock rubbing against his and Tina sitting on his face, kissing Elliott like her life depends on it and her hands wrapped around both their cocks.

Mike takes a hold of Tina’s hips to get her closer to coming, tilting his head to the side--it has the double advantage of changing the angle of his tongue inside of Tina’s folds, and giving him the possibility to look at Elliott’s large hand around her breast.

“Fun” doesn’t quite cover it.

\---

It’s not like they put a word on it.

It just is.

One moment, Mike is transferring to New York to get a shot at Broadway shows with the possibility of having a good time with Elliott and of getting to see his friends.

The next, he’s moving into a large apartment in Brooklyn with one massive bedroom where they sleep all together, the three of them forming a pile of cuddles and warmth.

The other bedroom is used as a walk in closet for their clothes.

True, Mike Chang never thought that he would live in New York.

Hell, he never thought that he would be allowed to love such fantastic persons as Elliott and Tina, and at the same time to boot.

He supposes he has Kurt to thank, for making him see who he was underneath the macho attitude and the fears, for introducing him to Elliott, for showing him that Love is worth fighting for.

Now, is one bottle of Champagne enough to convey his thanks, or does Mike need to offer a lapdance too?

Pretty sure he can convince Elliott to assist him.


	2. Lapdance

 

Kurt is on Cloud 9, has been ever since they got the results from the echography.

They’re going to be fathers.

Holy shit, next year, they will spend their anniversary with a baby that will still depends on them for everything.

No reason to panic, but maybe a good enough reason to celebrate properly their last “free” anniversary.

So when Mike suggests drunkenly (or not so drunkenly, you never know with him he’s quite conniving) that Elliott and himself should “thank” him, and Blaine by proxy, for introducing them, Kurt doesn’t think twice and nods.

Blaine is clueless for a couple of seconds, but when Tina lowers the light with a predatory smile before putting on some  [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrwwUdsMztY) before taking a seat on the other side of the room and Elliott and Mike come towards them, he simply exchanges a look with Kurt as they both seat on the couch before letting his dark eyes roam over the show that is given to them.

The beat is mesmerizing, but not as much as the way Mike and Elliott stand in front of them, rolling their hips and taking their clothes off in time (and countertime) to it.

Mike wastes no time before straddling Kurt’s lap, giving him a soft kiss before turning his head towards Blaine.

Elliott hovers over Blaine, close enough that Blaine can feel the heat of his skin, and he presses the tip of his fingers to Blaine’s jaw to make him look at Kurt.

The moment seems to freeze, just a millisecond, before Kurt and Blaine start kissing each other, prompting Mike and Elliott to … 

Get to work.

Still in time with the music, they turn their backs on the two kissing men, their eyes on their lover--and Tina is not missing any of this, her hand down her jeans as she bites her lip and nods at them to keep going--before they lower themselves to Blaine and Kurt’s crotch.

They undulate their bodies, rubbing their asses to the two men’s erections, smiling at each other when Kurt or Blaine moans beneath them.

Mike’s eyes roam over Elliott’s strong body as he playfully drops to his knees before slowly getting back in Blaine’s lap, wiggling slowly from side to side.

In return, Elliott never stop looking at him while Mike turns around to face Kurt once again.

Kurt and Blaine breaks the kiss, lips red and shiny with spit, and Kurt reaches to put one hand on Mike’s hip.

For a small, tiny, insignificant moment, Mike envies Blaine, based on that touch alone.

It’s not commanding or anything, but it makes Mike feel what it could be like to have Kurt guiding him through it.

Through the actual, naked, sweaty fucking.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Elliott sitting back in Blaine’s lap, braced on the couch back behind Blaine’s head, and Blaine gently yet insistently carressing Elliott’s nipples and abs.

Tina’s bitten off moans carry through the room, adding her own feelings to the mix.

Between the actual music pulsing through the speakers and the music of their combined moans and whines and sighs and the sound of their bodies rubbed together through fabric and how hot it is, Mike feels drunk.

“Mike,” Kurt groans, his hands tightening on Mike’s hips. “Hold--hold on.”

Mike immediately stops, moving his body away from Kurt’s covered erection, and Elliott slows down to look at them.

Blaine does to, his hands on Elliott’s thighs and rubbing soothing circles.

“What is it, honey?” Blaine asks, head tilted backwards as a drop of sweat glides down the side of his face.

Kurt huffs a laugh. “I just really, really want to fuck you, baby.”

The confession is so heartfelt, it sounds almost innocent if it wasn’t so dirty.

“I really, really want you to fuck me too,” Blaine says, lifting one hand to brush a strand of hair away from Kurt’s brow. “But I don’t see why we need to stop.”

“You want me to fuck you in front of our friends?” Kurt hisses and Blaine raises an eyebrow--Mike would be impressed at the level of sass if he wasn’t so turned on by what they’re saying.

So he has a voyeur streak--sue him.

“I think we’re past any privacy issue here,” Blaine says with a laugh that apparently does things to Elliott, if the soft gasp tumbling down his lips is any indication. “And I think it’s only fair to return the favor.”

“Uh?” Kurt and Mike say together.

Blaine pats Elliott and smirks up at the two men. “We can put up a good show too.”

Kurt returns the smirk before looking up at Mike. “My man is right.”

“Really now.”

“Hm-hm.”

In one swift move, Mike stands up and goes to sit next to Tina, patting the seat for Elliott to take it.

“Be our guests.”


	3. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reader particularly liked this part of Chapter 1 : 
> 
> “Mike rubs circles on his back. “Meh, I’m sure we can make you an adopted Asian.”  
> Kurt starts giggling, and Mike scoots closer. “What’s gotten into you?”  
> It only makes Kurt laugh harder, and some of the neighbors across the street yells at them to be quiet.  
> “I got a lot of Asian into me,” Kurt says between giggles, and Mike completely blames the liqueur on the delay for him to get it.  
> And then he joins Kurt in his drunken hilarity.” (x)
> 
> And i just went with it ;)

 

“Blaine?”

“Hm? What is it hun?”

Kurt lifts his head from Blaine’s belly where it was pillowed and crosses his arms under his chin. “I’ve been thinking.”

“And here I was, convinced that I had blown your brain out.”

“Shush,” Kurt hisses, smacking lightly Blaine’s thigh. “You did, but it got me thinking.”

Blaine raises one eyebrow and Kurt can see his cock twitching already. “Do tell.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Kurt repeats, “about …”

He pauses, and Blaine reaches to brush his fingers against the knot of his shoulder.

“You know I love your cock, right?”

Blaine nods, a frown appearing on his face.

“And you know that I am more than satisfied.”

“I’m getting worried, here.”

Kurt sits up and Blaine straightens up too so they can face each other, Blaine sitting on his haunches and Kurt sitting cross-legged.

“I was just thinking about--,” whatever Kurt has been thinking about, Blaine doesn’t catch it, all mumbled as it is.

“I didn’t catch that, honey, sorry,” Blaine says, tilting his head to the side. “Can you re--”

“About  _ double penetration _ !”

“--peat, okay then.”

Kurt closes his eyes, the very picture of woe, and Blaine tries to make sense of the images this idea has awakened in his brain without fainting from the rush of blood to his cock.

“Okay then,” he repeats when he thinks he has himself under control. “Double penetration, as in--”

“What, you need a diagram?” Kurt snaps, eyes still closed as his head faces the opposite wall.

“Well, can be a dick in your ass and another in your mouth, or both in your ass …”

“Oh,” Kurt sighs, opening his eyes to look at him. “B-both in my ass I suppose.”

Blaine nods, already in planning mode. “Then we need to buy a toy, want to do some online shopping?”

Kurt’s expression brightens, and he leans forward, pressing on his knees to get close enough to pull Blaine in an embrace. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Blaine closes his arms around Kurt’s torso, pulling him on his lap as he sits back against the pillows. “Only as amazing as you make me want to be,” he replies, brushing his nose against Kurt’s.

“Oh, shush,” Kurt groans before kissing him quiet.

\---

The idea lingers, though, and they do some online shopping--a dildo, some lubricants with different properties, it’s the same delivery fee anyway, a vibrator, an amusing anal plug and some fluffy handcuffs because, hey, they never know.

But they never get to use the toys they bought, the box teasing them every once in a while but they choose to stick to their immediate urges, the idea of getting Blaine’s cock  _ and  _ something else in Kurt in the back of their minds.

And then, Mike comes back to New York, and the idea … morphs.

\---

“We’re having Mike for dinner tomorrow, right?”

“Hm-hm,” Kurt says as he looks into the fridge for some pre-dinner snack. “I’ll start the stock tomorrow after lunch, when I get home. Don’t forget to pick up the beers.”

“Got it!” Blaine shouts before coming into the kitchen. “Listen, I’ve been thinking …”

“Hm?”

“Actually, I’ve been combining two ideas …”

“Hmmm?”

“About Mike, and you, and double p--”

“Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson,” Kurt says sternly, slowly closing the door of the fridge, “are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Well …”

“Because if you are that is insanely hot.”

“Ah?”

“Accent on insane.”

“Oh.”

“But still hot,” Kurt muses, tapping the piece of cheese he snatched out of the fridge against his lips before biting it.

Blaine beams at him. “It is, isn’t it,” he says, moving to Kurt’s side and picking a piece of the cheese from Kurt’s fingers to plop it in his mouth. “I mean, he’s a  _ dancer _ .”

“Oh yeah.”

“I’m sure he’s an attentive lover.”

“Caring …”

“Passionate …”

“Goal-oriented!”

“Hm, yes …”

The cheese is crumbled between them, and Blaine pulls Kurt into a hard kiss, both of them moaning into it.

“You know what,” Kurt says later when they are sharing a bowl of spaghetti and cheese, “I’m pretty sure he would be in.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows at that, and his eyes glaze over a little as he pictures it, lips closing on his fork. Then he starts giggling.

“What?” Kurt says, only making Blaine laugh harder. “Come on, don’t be a dick!”

Blaine’s laughter only increases, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “He’ll--oh my God, I can’t breathe--he’ll definitely be in,” he finally manages to wheeze out, and Kurt rolls his eyes, poking Blaine with his foot.

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you  _ married me _ .”

Kurt leans sideways to kiss Blaine’s cheek. “Yes I did.”

\---

Mike can sense that something is going on.

Not that his hosts are being particularly odd, or making him feel unwelcome--quite the contrary, actually, and here lies the heart of the problem.

The whole evening, Kurt has made sure to keep Mike’s glass full, and Blaine has apparently made sure to pick the bread Mike had mentioned once to go with Kurt’s amazing Suan La-Tang, and they’re both smiling at each other, and at him, and the discussion never feels constricted or forced.

And yet.

Something feels … out of place, odd, weird, and Mike needs to put his finger on it once and for all.

“What’s going on?” he asks when Kurt is back from the kitchen after taking the dishes off the table, and all is left is a bottle of cider and the remains of a tiramisu.

The way they both freeze would be funny if it wasn’t proof that Mike was right with his intuition, and it makes him nervous.

“We …,” Kurt starts, gingerly sitting down and covering Blaine’s hand with his. 

“We have a proposition for you,” Blaine says, looking at Mike square in the eye.

“But you can say no, or take the time to think about it,” Kurt adds in a rush, “it won’t change a thing.”

“What is it, guys?” Mike asks, leaning on his forearms on top of the table as to come closer to them.

“How do you feel--”

“What do you think about--”

“A threesome,” they say in unison and Mike looks between them before his eyes widen, as the words make sense.

“A threesome.”

He lets the word linger on his tongue, on the air between them, and he finds he’s not … entirely repulsed by the idea.

Pretty aroused by it, actually.

“Yes,” Kurt replies, biting on his lower lip.

“With you two, I assume.”

“Well, yes,” Blaine says, a sparkle of humor in his eyes. “Unless you have a partner you’d like to--”

“Blaine!”

“What, I’m lighting the mood!”

Mike chuckles softly and picks up his glass to give himself some composure. “So, a threesome, with you two.”

“A Kurt sandwich, to be more accurate,” Blaine points out.

“As in …?”

“As in you two fucking me into oblivion,” Kurt replies before snapping his mouth shut.

Mike swallows down all the cider left in his drink in one gulp.

“Sounds like …,” he starts, and he doesn’t miss the way Blaine seems to brace himself for rejection while Kurt leans eagerly forward, “... an interesting proposition.”

“As in, you’ll think about it?”

“As in, what about we start making out before I think too deeply about it?”

Blaine gives him a long, searching look that makes Mike feel hot under the collar before letting a truly predatory smirk take over his lips.

Kurt takes his hand away, and Blaine smoothly stands up before walking around the table to lean over Mike and kiss him.

It’s different from the other men Mike kissed, so very different from Kurt--there is something at the balance of dominating and submitting in the way Blaine kisses, controlling the way the kiss goes but giving Mike enough leeway to improvise and change it.

“Couch, couch, come on,” Kurt tells them, smacking Blaine’s ass they go as he pulls on Mike’s skinny tie.

Mike laughs as he follows, pulling Kurt into a kiss but leaving some room between them as Blaine unbuttons his shirt. “This is fun,” he says against Kurt’s jaw, gasping when Blaine traces one side abdominal muscle with his tongue. “You devil.”

Blaine winks at him before removing Kurt’s shirt, standing behind him so they’re both looking at Mike.

Mike takes a step back, throwing his shirt, tie and pants somewhere behind him while Blaine starts teasing Kurt’s nipples and stomach, mouthing at his neck.

Kurt never looks away from Mike, except when his eyes flutter shut and Mike tries to make notes of the spots Blaine is worrying when that happens.

They make a picture of debauchery that most painters or photographers would kill to capture, and they’re all for him to appreciate and enjoy.

Mike steps closer, but he waits for Kurt to reach for him to press against him, to press him back against Blaine, to make sure that he truly is welcomed.

Kurt’s hand slides from his arm to the back of his neck and pulls Mike into a soft yet scorching kiss, and Mike puts his hands on Kurt’s hips.

Yes, Kurt and Blaine don’t kiss the same way,  _ at all _ , but Mike can see how they compliment each other.

Blaine’s hand caresses Mike’s hip, thumb rubbing circles on the jut of his bone while the other one, still on Kurt’s chest, slides down to open Kurt’s pants.

Mike decides to help him--after all, they do have a common goal here--and regretfully lets go of Kurt’s lips to drop to his knees.

Kurt lets out a low, long moan that make Mike’s cock twitch in his underwear.

From his spot on the ground, Mike can look at Kurt’s own erection, his tight balls, Blaine’s cock rubbing behind him between Kurt’s ass cheeks, and somehow, he wants to participate.

Slowly sliding his hands up and down Kurt’s legs, Mike clears his throat. “Do you guys have lube?”

Blaine smiles at him under Kurt’s arm and nods towards a box under the coffee table.

“You planned ahead?”

“Better safe than sorry,” Blaine replies before returning his mouth to Kurt’s shoulders and neck.

Mike can only agree with that philosophy, and he pulls a bottle of lubricant that looks pretty new--while not paying too much attention to the rest of the box’s content--before returning to his spot.

He takes his time, delicately licking his way around Kurt’s cock before taking the head between his lips to lightly suck on it.

Kurt has one hand on Mike’s head, just lingering there and petting his hair while Blaine and Mike manage to keep him on his toes--literally--, the pair working a rhythm that takes him to the edge of orgasm and no further.

Mike starts spreading lube while blowing Kurt deeper, first around his hole, then Blaine’s hand comes in Mike’s line of vision and Mike squirts some of the produce on Blaine’s fingers.

Mike keeps teasing Kurt’s hole while Blaine puts the lube on his cock--Mike can see it getting shinier between Kurt’s legs--until he can’t resist any more, taking Kurt’s cock as deep as he can in his mouth while pushing the tip of his finger inside of Kurt.

That earns him a thrust of Kurt’s hips, and it’s only luck that makes him lean away before he can choke.

“Shh,” Blaine coos, “I got you.”

Mike returns to more licks along the shaft, sucking on the balls while Blaine fingers Kurt open--after all, he probably has developped a whole technique to do it efficiently by now--and Kurt’s legs are trembling by the time Blaine pulls out his fingers with a popping noise.

“Mike, may you hand me a condom please?”

Mike is slightly puzzled. “You still use condoms?” he asks while ruffling through the box for them.

“When we have sex outside of the room, yeah,” Blaine says matter of factly as he unfolds a fluffy looking towel on the couch and sits down, rolling the condom on his cock before rolling one on Kurt’s. “Easier to clean up afterwards.”

Mike nods his approval before straightening up. “Now what?”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Blaine says, guiding Kurt to face him and sit on his lap, “I believe it’s time to get my husband properly fucked.”

Kurt sits down, slowly taking Blaine’s cock in his ass, right at Mike’s eyes level.

He sits on his haunches, taking his cock in hand, mesmerized by it.

It’s not just hot, or the fact that Kurt’s ass is a thing of beauty and Blaine’s cock could be used as a model for sex toy and Mike would happily give them his money.

It’s like ballet, so to speak, the way Blaine’s cock and Kurt’s ass seem to fit each other so well.

_ And just think _ , he muses privately,  _ you’re going to have your cock there too _ .

Kurt seems to take the lead as he alternates between bouncing on Blaine’s lap and rolling his hips as he bows his head to kiss Blaine lazily.

“Well, Mike?”

Blaine’s voice sounds like it came through a fog, and Mike blinks to look at him.

Blaine nods at him with that comforting smile of his, and Mike scoots closer.

“What do you want me to do?” he asks, almost reverently.

“Add a finger,” Blaine suggests, squeezing Kurt’s cheeks to offer more to Mike’s gaze.

Mike knows how to follow a command, and squirting more lube to his hand, he waits for Blaine to bottom out to slowly rub the tip of his finger alongside the shaft and the rim of Kurt’s hole. “Like that?” he asks, but the moans and groans coming from the couple is answer enough to know that he’s at least doing something right.

Pouring some more lube, Mike starts truly fingering Kurt with one finger, two fingers, building a nice tempo with Blaine and Kurt _ mewls _ as he rolls his hips.

“Co-come on, Mike, come on,” he whines, looking over his shoulder and Mike is taken aback and terribly aroused at how flushed, how dishevelled, how already fucked out Kurt looks.

It won’t last long--it will be a tight fit, and Mike has wanted to come since the word “threesome” echoed in the room--but Mike is determined to make sure that Kurt will come first.

Kissing his shoulder, Mike reaches around to pet Blaine’s cheek too. “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah,” Blaine says in a growly voice. “Your fingers felt really good,come on, this is amazing.”

That’s all the reassurance Mike needed, and he squats behind Kurt, rolling a condom on and taking his cock in one hand while curling the other around Kurt’s hip to steady himself.

Blaine’s hands are also on Kurt’s hips, and he entertwines his fingers with Mike’s as Mike pushes the head of his cock along the solid warmth of Blaine’s cock.

Mike closes his eyes as he goes slowly, using Kurt’s pants and whines as his guidance, small thrusts to make sure that he’s not hurting Kurt, squirting more lube on the whole area--thank God Blaine sat on a towel in the first hand--as he gains momentum, pushing more and more of his cock inside.

Kurt moans, arching his back and it does change a little bit the way they are all angled.

Blaine tightens his hold on Mike’s hands as he lets out nonsensical declarations of love, layered with a few curse words as his hips thrust in short movements that only increase the pressure Mike can feel in his gut, in his balls, in all of his body really.

Kurt reaches between Blaine and his body to stroke his cock, and he comes with a howl and a whine, his hand slowing down until he’s only keeping the condom in place. “Do you want us to move?” Blaine asks softly, obviously restraining himself.

Kurt pants, catching his breath as he carefully takes the used condom off and tying it off, and Mike leans forward to press a trail of kisses on his shoulders, shoulder blades, licking his tattoo before returning to soft kisses while Blaine’s hands are coming on Kurt’s waist to support him.

“N-no,” Kurt manages between two harsh exhales, “keep … keep going.”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah.”

Blaine raises his head to kiss Kurt tenderly before looking over Kurt’s shoulder to share a glance at Mike.

Mike pulls out until he pushes back and raises one eyebrow in question, and Blaine gives him a brief nod, letting Mike do all the “hard work”.

Mike puts one hand on Kurt’s hip and the other over his shoulder, giving him enough leverage to fuck him hard and slow, the way he liked to do it (or have it done to him really), deep thrusts that make his balls caress Blaine’s with each pass.

Mike is nearly there, nearly coming, he can feel more precum pooling in the condom.

Blaine moans and lets out high-pitched whines, and Kurt wraps his arms around his neck, putting his forehead against Blaine.

“Come on baby, come for me, let me feel you come in me,” he whispers, and though the condoms are firmly in place, Mike understands what Kurt meant when he can  _ feel  _ Blaine coming, in the twitches of his cock alongside his own, and it’s all Mike needed to let go of his control, his own condom filling with spurts of come as his vision darkens for a moment.

He drops some of his weight on Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders., and Blaine lets out a “whoof” at the added weight piled on him.

Quite unexpectedly, Kurt starts laughing quietly, which puts the whole balancing act into jeopardy and Mike somehow manages to straighten up, pulling out and getting rid of his condom before dropping next to Blaine.

Kurt moves too to sit on Blaine’s other side, gathering the condoms and throwing them in a small trashcan.

Mike feels like he did the best cardio of his life, and though he’s not exactly the cuddling type, he doesn’t resist when Blaine puts his arm around his shoulders and pulls him against his chest.

Kurt is already nuzzling there, one arm and one leg thrown over Blaine’s sweaty body.

“Was it what you imagined?” Mike asks, rubbing Kurt’s forearm.

“Better,” Kurt says sleepily. “Sleep now,” he adds with a satisfied smile. 

“Sleep is good,” Blaine mumbles, eyes already closed.

Mike smiles at them, and just picks up a quilt folded neatly next to the couch to cover them all before returning to Blaine’s side, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s chest and then to Kurt’s forehead.

“Sleep is awesome,” he says to no one in particular before letting his eyes close.


End file.
